


Together Forever

by littlequeen1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Fear and threatens, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Thriller moments, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequeen1/pseuds/littlequeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is in a bad condition for a long time. Cristiano changes it. But someone wants to destroy them both. The "black mask" dares to threaten them with their life!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Well, I am new here and this is the very first time I write something. I am really nervous.... I hope you will enjoy my story. It's separated in some chapters. English is NOT my mother tongue so it will be probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. I promise you won't regret it if you start reading my fiction. I think it's a very interesting story. Have fun!!!

Chapter 1

...And it's a corner!! Koke hits the ball, Mandzukic runs out of Ramos and it's a goal!! Atletiko Madrid scores and wins the match!! It seemed that it would be a draw but Casillas makes a mistake again. A wrong exit and real Madrid loses again!! They can't do anything, no time. So...This is the end, the referee whistles!!  
There is death quiet in the dressing room. Third defeat in the row. Casillas tries to keep his tears. He is the captain, he must be strong, but he knows it's only his fault. They lost because of him. It was his fault the defeats of Spain in World Cup and now he hurts the team of his heart. His teammates don't speak because Iker is a legend and this makes him more depressed. He feels he betrays them.  
Everybody has left. Iker is alone in the dressing room. He is afraid of not being a member of this team anymore. There are transfer rumours. He tries to stay in Real Madrid's dressing room as more as he can. This is what he does the last month. But this time he is not alone as he thought. Someone is still having a shower. The water stops flowing.  
\- Oh! You scared me! , Cristiano said.  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't know you're still here, Iker answered.  
\- So do I! What are you doing? It's too late!  
\- I-I forgot something. What about you?  
\- I had a conversation with the coach. I've just finished, so I was late for my shower.  
\- Okay, good night then.  
\- Good night. Wait! Are you certainly ok? You don't look fine.  
\- I am. Just tired.  
\- Hey do you want to sleep in my house tonight? It was an awful night for all of us. Both of us need company.  
\- I don't know. Better an other time.  
\- Ok.  
Iker left. He drove to go home in tears. He was feeling horrible. His heart was empty. He was thinking about Cristiano's offer during the route. He regretted about his decision but he couldn't say yes. He didn't expect it. He wishes he had said yes. He really wanted to be with Cristiano now.  
The next day, the team had a day off. But some players wanted to fix themselves, after the defeat. Iker was one of them. It was his obligation. He was still sad and couldn't concentrate on the ball. He was like a zombie.  
Sergio was worried about Iker. He was his friend and he wanted to change his mood. But he knew that the only thing which would make him feel better was to find himself. His ability to play football in high level. And, suddenly, Sergio got an idea. He approached Cristiano.  
\- Hey, Cris, he said.  
\- Hey what's up?  
\- I wanted to ask you for a favour.  
\- Anything you like...  
\- Go practise your free kicks.  
\- Ok...but why? Am I not good enough?, he laughed.  
\- Of course you are, dude. I meant make Iker feel the same as you.  
\- Oh...I'll go. Last night Iker was in the dressing room while I was having my shower. I was the last one, it was too late and he was still there. He looked awful. I invited him to my home but he rejected. I'm worried too.  
\- Wow, things are more serious than I thought. We have to do something.  
Iker approached the two talking men.  
\- Hey, guys! What happens?, Iker asked.  
\- Nothing! Cristiano just said me that he wanted to practise his free kicks, Sergio replied.  
\- If you don't mind..., Cristiano said.  
\- I-I, ok. Let's go, Iker said.  
Cristiano took a ball and the two men went to the goal posts. Cristiano knew what to do. He put the ball and ha shot when he was ready. Iker tried but he wasn't able to hit the ball. It was a goal. Cristiano scored again and again and...  
\- Come on, Iker! Don't make it so easy!, he said.  
\- I'm sorry Cris, ok? You're the best player and I'm shit. If we continue this you'll score a lot of goals and... I just can't do anything. Go find a real goalie like Keylor and leave me alone!, he said intense and he started crying. Iker fell on his feet.  
Cristiano was crying too. He couldn't watch Iker crying. He broke his heart. So, he hugged him and kissed his forehead.  
\- I know Iker, it's hard. I make mistakes too, everyone makes mistakes, Cristiano said with a serious voice.  
\- No, it's not the same. I'm like that for along time and I can't change it. The fans hate me and I'm sure most of you don't want me in the team. I'm trouble for you, Iker said.  
\- Don't ever again say something like that! You're the whole team, fans love you and none of us wants you to leave. It wouldn't be the same without you, Cristiano answered angrily.  
\- Cristiano you know that if you were the president you would kick me out. That's the truth.  
\- No!, he hugged him with his strong arms and he didn't let him, like he would lose him.  
\- Iker you'll be the number one for me forever. Screw the last season. I know who you are, I believe in you and I'll make everybody trust you again, Cristiano said with a certain voice.  
\- Do you really believe this?, Iker asked.  
\- Of course Iker. You're a legend. You always say you admire me. I say I admire YOU. Now, stand up. We didn't finish, Cristiano smiled.  
\- You're not going to score, Cris..., Iker smiled.  
\- Oh really? Let's see.  
\- Do your best.  
\- Always.  
Cristiano put the ball, he shot but Iker stopped him with an amazing hit.  
\- Oh my God, Iker! How the hell did you do that? I thought you weren't good enough to stop me, Cristiano said.  
\- Just luck I guess.  
\- Just luck? You'll see now, give me the ball.  
\- No. Come and get it.  
\- Ok.  
Cristiano tried to take the ball from Iker, but the only thing he managed was to fall down with Iker under him inside the net. Both men were laughing. They looked each other deep in their eyes and smiled. Sergio interrupted the moment.  
\- Cris, Iker, come here, Sergio said.  
Cristiano allowed Iker to stand up and he did the same himself.  
\- What's going on?, Iker asked Sergio.  
\- The coach says that it's enough for today. We need some rest, Sergio explained.  
\- Ok let's go to have a shower then, Cristiano said.  
The players left the stadium and went home. Iker was better than the previous day, but he still wasn't Iker. He was thinking about what Cristiano told him the whole remaining day. He wanted to believe him, but he couldn't do it at all. Maybe he needed some time. The point was that he missed something he didn't know what exactly was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Cristiano make a visit to Iker. Sergio finds out something about his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I can't wait to publish the next chaps which are full of drama. But we have to wait both you and me. I'll try to update as soon as possible until I reach the good part of the story. English is NOT my mother tongue so probably this fic is full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Have fun :-)

In the evening of the same day, Sergio called Cristiano and he told him them to go to visit Iker and have some fun. Sergio noticed that his friend was better after the time he spent with Cris. Cris had an impact on Iker, it was clear. So Sergio tried to use it so that he could help his teammate to become the best goalkeeper again. 

Iker was relaxing on his sofa and watching TV when the bell rang.  
\- Surprise, Sergio and Cristiano shouted together with sushi bags in their hands.  
\- Hey, what are you doing here guys?, Iker said totally surprised.  
\- I thought you need some company and food and here we are!, Sergio answered with a smile on his face.  
\- Oh and a good movie, Cris added and pretended the DVD he was holding.  
\- Ok come in then, Iker said.

The three men had a great time together. They ate and watched a hilarious movie and then it was time for some sleep.  
\- I think it's too late, we have to go now. Cris?, Sergio said.  
\- Yeah, I guess.  
\- Wait. It's raining a lot. I suppose your cars aren't exactly out of the door and you need to be healthy for the match. You don't want to be sick?, Iker said.  
\- Do you say that because of the dishes, right? Fuck I thought you forgot it's my turn, Sergio said.  
\- I had but now...  
\- Ok, I'm going. Anyway, it's raining. Right Iker?, Sergio said in a boring tone.  
\- Right Sese, Iker laughed.

Iker was sitting next to Cristiano. They were watching the sport news. There was a topic about Iker's condition. He felt depressed. Cristiano grabbed his hand, looked him in his eyes deeply and whispered into his ear.  
\- Don't listen to them. They know nothing about you. Listen to people who love you. You're the best.  
\- Are you one of them Cris?  
\- One of who?  
\- People who love me.  
\- No, I'm not, Cristiano said and Iker felt disappointed.  
\- I'm the one who loves you most.

Iker smiled to him. He felt his heart beating stronger and the whole world seemed beautiful that moment. He thought he was dreaming. Cristiano's words make him feel powerful. He touched Cristiano's cheek and stared at him for some minutes. He was so handsome. His chocolate eyes and his bright smile! He hugged him and kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for some time.

Sergio was washing the dishes when he realized that he had forgotten some on the table. He walked to the living room. He saw Iker and Cris hugging each other and smiling. He made a breath. He didn't say anything and left the room in hurry. He stood for a minute and stared at his cell phone. He looked for a number. He called.

\- Hello?, someone answered.  
\- I need to talk to you, Sergio said.  
\- Sergio, what's up? Are you alright?, the voice said.  
\- Yes. I'm calling you about Iker. I think you were right about him, Xavi.  
\- Why are you saying this? What happened?  
\- Nothing yet. But I can see it. I hope he won't be hurt. It's almost impossible.  
\- I don't think so, Xavi said.  
\- What do you mean? He won't dare to do the big step. Especially without reassurance.  
\- He will. I know something you don't. I can't tell you now, I'm not alone. I'll call you later. Bit don't try to stop it. It's already happening. Bye!  
After the call, Sergio went to the living room. He felt uncomfortable when he saw his friends. However, he acted normally.

\- Ugh, Iker I'm done with the dishes. It's time to go now. Come on Cris.  
\- I'm going to stay here tonight. I believe Iker needs someone to protect him, Cristiano said.  
\- Thanks daddy! You say I'm a kid and you don't even ask me of staying in MY house, Iker said and Cristiano laughed.  
\- So, you're not coming?  
\- No, I'm staying, Cristiano answered.  
\- Fine. Good night then.  
\- Good night.

When Sergio left, Iker prepared his bed to sleep. Then he went to prepare a bed for Cristiano too.  
\- What are you doing?, Cris asked.  
\- You need a place to sleep, don't you?  
\- Please, I'm going to sleep on the couch. I can stand up without facilities.  
\- Yeah, but if the coach learn that I let you sleep on a couch, he'll kill me.  
\- Alright then. I'm going to sleep with you! Your bed is big enough.  
\- Ok, undress and come here, Iker said and felt awkward. 

Cristiano put off his clothes, Iker did the same. It was still raining outside but it was too hot for pajamas. So they left only their boxers. They laid on the king size bed. Both of them could feel the electricity in the atmosphere. They were both feeling weird but they both were feeling great. It was the right place at the right moment or something like that. They had been talking for a while until they fell asleep. They were too tired.

When Sergio arrived home was still shocked. He couldn't believe that and worst he couldn't believe that Xavi said he wasn't able to stop it. What exactly did he mean? Sergio was upset, he couldn't sleep. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Xavi.

\- Hey Sese.  
\- Hey, please tell me what you know. I'm worried, Sergio begged.  
\- Calm down. You must be happy for your friends if this happens. I promise everything will be fine. I'm going to explain you. Just listen to me carefully.  
\- Ok, I'll try, Xavi smiled a bit.  
\- Iker- Iker is in love with Cristiano!  
\- But he isn't gay! This is what I didn't get the first time you told me and this is what I don't get now, Sergio disagreed.  
\- He doesn't know it. He'll understand it by himself.  
\- Yes but if it's true and tries to...you know, he will break his heart. I mean, Cristiano is straight, Sergio stated.  
\- Don't be sure.  
\- What do you mean? How the hell do you know more about my friends than me?, Sergio asked annoyed.  
\- Iker is a friend of mine too. Now about Cristiano, I know someone who knows him very well, Xavi said.  
\- Better than me? Who?  
\- Leo.  
\- Leo Messi?, Sergio asked confused.  
\- Exactly.  
\- They aren't friends.  
\- Their relationship is complicated.  
\- Okay tell me what Leo knows and I don't, Sergio said and crossed his arms like a five year old kid.  
\- It's a long story. Everything started last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!! I need to know what you think!!! One single word can make my day. If it's a negative comment, it will improve me. So every kind of comment is useful. :-)  
> Next update on Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo are chatting for a while. Cristiano shares his secret with his big rival!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter things will happen. The plot will be progressing faster.   
> English is NOT my mother tongue so probably this fic is full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

Flashback:

El classico. Santiago Bernabeu. Barcelona wins. The players of Real Madrid leave the stadium disappointed. Barcelona's flight has a delay due to the bad weather. They have to wait at least five hours. Madrid's dressing rooms seem blaugrana. Songs, jokes, dance...

Somebody decided to explore the place. Leo stood up and Xavi followed him after a minute but he couldn't find him. Leo was wandering when he heard somebody crying behind a closed door. He opened it after a second thought and he saw his big rival. Cristiano looked at him surprised.

\- Please, don't tell anybody you saw me here, he begged. Leo approached him, sat down next to him and wiped out his tears.  
\- Why are you crying?, Leo asked with care in his voice.  
\- Em, because of the defeat?, Cris said with doubt.  
\- You can't trick me. You would be angry, not sad. There is something else, isn't it?  
\- Well...never mind, Cristiano said and tried to leave but Leo stopped him.  
\- You're going nowhere. If I leave you there like that, I'm afraid you'll crash with your expensive car on a tree.  
\- Fine, I'll tell you. When I was in Manchester I-I discovered something about myself. It was a common day in training when a new teammate arrived. One smile and my whole world changed. I didn't know what it was, I had never felt it before. I wanted to spend my spare time with him since then. Lot of hours, days, weeks, months and finally I got it. I fell in love with him.

Cristiano stopped. The pause was for a couple of minutes. Then, Leo opened his mouth.  
\- Who was it?, he asked.  
\- Gerard Pique!  
\- I can guess what happened. You told him. He said he isn't gay, just your best friend. He left for Barcelona and you were alone with your secret. Right?  
\- Exactly! He said he was sorry but he was shocked and couldn't be around me all day anymore. After some years he regretted about his first reaction. I forgave him. I would react like this, anyway, so...  
He was right. Footballer, gay and best friend, wrong combination, Cristiano said and stared at his feet.  
\- No, it isn't wrong. Don't think like this. There's no wrong in love, just you and your soul mate. If you're concerned about your fans, I know they love YOU. And YOU'RE your choices. Support them, Leo told him and wiped his tears from his cheeks.  
\- You really believe that?, Cristiano doubted.  
\- Of course!  
\- Thank you, your opinion is very important to me, Cristiano said and he hugged him.

\- Was it that?, Leo asked.  
\- What?  
\- Gerard. You were jealous of me, don't deny it. Now I know why. Jealous of me because of Geri, he is one of my best friends since we were children. It wasn't my football skills. Kind of disappointed, Leo said.  
\- Yeah I think you're right, Cristiano laughed.  
\- But what happened now? I mean this is an old story. Do you still love him and you're a mess because you saw him?  
\- No, no, he isn't the one for me. I understood it my first time in Madrid. When he welcomed me in my new home as he had said. The only one who was happy I was here, who understands me. Always! A very special person. Yes I loved Geri but not anymore. I mean like this, only as a friend.  
\- So who...?, Leo started to say but Cristiano interrupted him.  
\- I can't tell you! I do trust you but you're not the right person to share it. Don't take it personally!  
\- I understand, don't apologize. You just opened your heart to your big rival, Leo smiled.  
\- No, it isn't this. Otherwise, I wouldn't tell you anything. Em, it's....

Cristiano took his time but the door opened. Xavi entered the room and he was totally shocked about what he saw. Leo Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo hugging each other and talking. Xavi was looking for Leo for almost an hour and he immediately wondered if Leo was there all this time. Because now everything makes sense. The look Cristiano shot him after the match with no reason, when he was chatting with Iker, why Cristiano was still there when his team has left, why he has secrets with Leo. Leo is an open mind person, humiliated and trustworthy. He would never get in the public eye a scandal about Cristiano Ronaldo. What Xavi suspected the previous time Barca played against Real Madrid must be right. "Cristiano is gay", he thought. That's what he can't publish as he had heard him talking to himself. "I can't out myself. Man wake up!", Cristiano had said that day. His consideration ended...

\- Hello? Earth calls Xavi?, Leo said.  
\- Sorry I didn't know you had a conversation, Xavi apologized.  
\- No, no we're done.Right Leo?, Cristiano answered and turned his head to Leo.  
\- Yeah, I'm glad we had the chance to talk. Do we repeat it the next time?, Leo asked and smiled.  
\- Sure! It's a date!, Cristiano laughed.

Leo stood up and walked to the door. He left with Xavi, after he said to Cristiano with his glare that he supports him to his choice and he was thankful because Cris trusted him.

Cristiano was much better at the thought of having somebody to share his erotic problems and dilemmas. Until that moment, he had to keep it all inside him.

Xavi was walking with Leo along side to their teammates. He was silent but upset the same time. He couldn't keep it inside him anymore and finally asked.  
\- Cristiano is gay, isn't he?, Xavi asked frozen.  
\- Shhh!! Where did it come from?  
\- I have my evidence, I know he is. Don't lie to me, ok?  
\- Fine but don't tell anybody something about it, I told you nothing and don't refer it again!, Leo said.  
\- Deal, Xavi answered and changed the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! I need to know what you think!!   
> Next update on Thursday :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both young and handsome....James and Isco decide not to waste time.  
> Iker's words "give a punch" to Cristiano's insecurities and make him very happy ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, we reached the start of the good part of this fic!! English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

After some weeks everything was getting better. Real Madrid had won all the matches, primera division and champions league. The Press was speaking about a "new team". All the players were at the 100% of their standards and fans were satisfied.

The evening of the win against Cordoba was a chance for the team to party out. They went to an expensive bar with loud music to celebrate. They didn't drink a lot of alcohol though because the games which were following were very demanding. If you want to be a player of such a good team, you must be responsible, they knew it very well.

James was dancing with Isco in the middle of the dance floor. Isco had crossed his arms around James' body and he was smelling the scent of his neck. James' back was stuck on Isco's chest and their legs were moving at the same rythm. They both had a seductive smile on their face and their eyes could show that there was a fire between them. Something more than teammates, something more than friends.

Everybody was staring at them completely shocked. Nobody suspected that they were gay and this image was shouting "Yes, we're a couple". When the song changed they separated. Isco went to the bar to sit next to Marcelo and James approached his confused brother. Cristiano was sitting around a small table in the corner of this place among Karim, Sergio, Gareth and Iker. James took Cristiano's bottle and drunk a little. He sat on the empty chair next to him and tried to breath after all this dance. The others said nothing about what they saw some minutes before. Iker spoke first.

\- So, what was that?, Iker asked him with a tone in his voice like he was a scientist who was doing a survey.  
\- I don't understand, James answered.  
\- Come on! He means your dance with Isco, Sergio said.  
\- Oh, I don't know. While we were dancing I started to feel really comfortable with him. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I heard bells, I saw stars...Is this what you want to hear?, James said annoyed.  
\- Hey, we don't judge you. If you're gay is alright. We will be happy for you two, Iker smiled at him and Cristiano turned his head at Iker.  
\- Thanks guys.  
\- So, will.you just tell him? I mean what if he is straight and he has no feelings for you? You'll destroy your friendship, Cristiano said with memories passing in front of his eyes and fear that he'll pass through that pain again if he tries to say something about his love to that special person. He got depressed at this thought and turned his sight at his feet.

\- He may feel the same, Iker stated and looked at Cristiano. Cris immediately raised his head and he looked deeply in Iker's eyes.  
\- I mean, Iker continued, how do you know if you don't even try? He has shown you with his way that he likes you, Cristiano's eyes got wide and he felt his heart beating stronger.  
\- You're right.Yeah! He gave me to understand his feelings. It's my turn to do it. Thanks Iker!, James said enthusiastically and stood up quickly. He hugged Iker tight and then he looked at his step brother.  
\- Go, go! I'm proud of you. You're very brave, do you know it? My baby brother is in love, ohh! You grew up!, Cristiano said touched.  
\- Okay..., James said and left with red cheeks.

Isco was sitting alone at the bar with an empty bottle of beer, the second he had ordered. Marcelo had left. He said he was too tired and went home. James was nervous. He was walking slowly through the people who were dancing ready to fall down if someone pushed him. He was thinking about what he should tell him and if this is the right moment. He finally managed to go to the bar. He touched Isco's shoulder and told him in his ear that he wanted them to talk. Isco nodded to follow him. They went to a quiet place outside behind the parking. It was a park with high trees and the only light was coming from the whole moon. There was a sweet breeze. James grabbed Isco's left hand and he put it between his own two. He stared at his dark brown eyes and opened his mouth.

\- I need you to know that I had a great time tonight and...,he stopped.  
\- And?, Isco encouraged him to continue.  
\- And I felt weird and...I don't know how to express myself. I..., James started to say but Isco interrupted him with a sudden soft kiss on his lips.  
\- Is this what you wanted to say?, Isco asked him and James smiled.  
\- Yes, James answered and kissed Isco's lips violently until he opened his mouth and he let his tongue touch his own. Isco ended the kiss after a minute.  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too, James responded and the two men hugged each other and kissed again.

Inside the bar were only some players of the team and the employees. The music now was melodic. Nobody was dancing. The time had passed. Sergio had just finished his drink and he offered himself to transport all of them home with his car. Not all of them had their own with them. Some of them were neighbours of Sergio so they used to use one car per time. So Sergio left with Jese and Tsitsarito the two who were still there. Iker and Cristiano were still there too. Cristiano was lost in his thoughts.

\- Hey, what are you thinking about?, Iker asked him.  
\- My brother. He didn't return.  
\- This means that everything did well. They're probably fucking somewhere now.  
\- I hope so. Did you mean it?, Cristiano asked him anxious about the reply.  
\- Mean what?, Iker asked confused.  
\- You told James that you can't know if you don't try and if someone has shown you a sign you have to go on.  
\- Yeah, but I still don't understand.  
\- I'm trying to tell you, do you really believe it or you just wanted to encourage him?  
\- Of course I believe it. Why?  
\- So would you do this in his position?  
\- Yes, Cris. When I knew this is the appropriate moment and if I was sure about how he feels, I would, Iker said with warmth in his eyes.  
\- But would you see the green light?  
\- I think so, Iker said and moved closer to the Portuguese. Cristiano approached him more and kissed his cheek.  
\- Good night Iker!  
\- Good night Cris!

They left some money on the table and walked to the parking without say anything. They just found their cars and drove home with the sense that they'd be soon very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!! I need to know what you think!! Tell me what you like, what you expect to happen or something else. Please I want to have contact with my readers. Next update on Saturday :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano embarrasses James in front of Isco by being the big brother. Iker and Cristiano get closer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wasn't sure about the end of this chapter but I decided it is essential that kind of scene. This is a longer chap. English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Have fun :-)

That night was quiet. Cristiano slept well after a long time. He wasn't anxious, injured, angry or sad. The sun was lightening the room through the curtains. Crstiano woke up with a smile on his face. He stood up slowly, checked the time and then he remembered he didn't have training. He had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He found his brother with his new boyfriend eating breakfast and kissing. It was flowing happiness. Cristiano has been looking at them eyes wide open until they nodded him to join them.

James served his brother some juice and a croissant totally nervous. He was waiting for Cristiano's reaction because he didn't know that his step brother was gay too, before the previous night. James did knew about Cris. He was one of the three people Cristiano had trusted with his secret. The first one actually. He loves his brother with all his heart despite the fact that they didn't grow up together. James was raised by his mother in Colombia. However, they do know each other very well. When their father splited up with Cristiano's mother, he left Portugal and created a new family but he never forgot his first son. He took him in Colombia for the summer and Christmas holidays so that the two boys feel like brothers who grow up in the same family. They were family and they will continue be.

After some seconds, James talked first.  
\- Em, we were talking about going to Paris for two days. We don't have training for at least three days. It's the national break up but my country has only an unimportant friendly, so I talked to my coach and gave him his permission. And Isco gives his match with Spain in France's capital, so I was thinking about going with him. If you don't mind....?, James said in one breath while he was searching for a sign of anger in his brother's eyes.  
\- Good decision. You'll rest and have a good time. You deserve it James, the Portuguese said in an understanding tone.  
\- So, you don't have a problem with us being a couple?, Cristiano turned his sight to Isco and a true smile appeared on his lips.

\- Of course not! I'm glad for you two guys! I couldn't imagine a better person for my baby brother than you Isco.  
\- Thank you Cris.  
\- And aren't you mad at me cause I ddn't tell you earlier?, James said.  
\- Well, maybe a bit. I should be, Cristiano said seriously but after a five second pause he burst into laughters.  
\- Hell no! I should be but I'm not. Ugh, it was like yesterday when you were five years old and you were running inside the house with a ball at your feet and your mum was getting crazy. Now you have a boyfriend and you sleep with him in our house! Relax and enjoy it, James. I support you although you didn't say anything to me.  
\- Ok, why does this make me feel more embarrassed?, Cristiano laughed and hugged James.  
\- Oh, I love you Colombian boy! Come on, now I'll let you alone for the rest of the day.  
\- Please, it's not necessity . It's your house, Isco said.  
\- No problem. Nevertheless, I have do do something.  
\- Ok then. But are you sure?  
\- Hey, it's my house too baby. Don't ask him, I would kick him out, James smilled and rolled his eyes to Cristiano.  
\- Because you have a boyfriend you aren't the chief here. I'm still the big brother kid.  
\- Good bye big brother!, James waved to Cristiano as he was quiting the room.

Cristiano left the house and went for a walk. He needed some time alone before...

Iker was reading a book when he received ed an odd message from Xavi " Go tiger. Time to win. Don't be afrraid of! ". He supposed Xavi mentioned to the coming game of Spain but when he read it his mind went immediately to Cristiano for some reason. He grabbed his phone and stared at it. He looked for Cristiano's number but he didn't press the calling button. He was skeptical and was looking at the pictures of them he had saved in his phone. Suddenly, the door bell rang. He opened the door and his heart started to beat stronger when he saw him. The sight of his chocolate eyes was melting him. That moment he was wondering why he had thinking too much before. He had his answer.

\- Hi.  
\- Hi.  
\- May I come in?  
\- Yes, of course, Iker nodded and asked him if he wanted a drink. Cristiano refused.  
\- I was going to call you. I need us to speak, Iker said.  
\- Yeah, I know, I want it to.  
\- Do you wanna start first? I mean what is it about?  
\- About what YOU want to tell me.  
\- How do you know what I want to tell you?, Iker asked and Cristiano came a little closer to him and touched his forehead with his own.  
\- I feel it but I need to hear it from you, Cristiano said with a lower voice and his breath against Iker's lips.  
\- I prefer to show you!, Iker said and pressed his lips to Cristiano's . Cristiano kissed him back and Iker felt his Cris' lips sweet like they were strawberries covered from sugar. Cristiano's lips were fitting perfecrly to Iker's.  
\- I love you! I love you Cris.  
\- I love you too Iker. Since my first time in Madrid. I knew who you were before and we had met but when I landed here, when I saw you in the airport waiting for me, I fell for you. You were the only one of the club there to welcome me. When you hugged me I felt I was home.

Iker kissed him again violently. Cristiano opened his mouth to let his captain explore his mouth. Their tongues were dancing at the same passionate rhythm . Iker put his hands under Cristiano's shirt. He leaded him to the bedroom. He put off his shirt and Cristiano did the same with Iker's. Iker moved his lips to Criatiano's neck and left signs which would be suspicious in the locker room when their teammates saw them. Iker moved his lips to the forward's nipples. Cristiano moaned and he put off Iker's pants. The Spaniard left a line of wet kisses from Cristiano's chest to his belly and then he started to put off his belt slowly and then his pants. He's pushed him until they were at the edge of the bed. Iker laid above his teammate. He was kissing his lips hungrily while Cristiano was leaving them completely naked. Iker stoppped for a moment to admire his lover's body which reminded him of a Greek God. No, it wasn't the first time he saw him nude but the first under him. 

This was the time to hit the ball. What he didn't do in the pitch some weeks ago. He lowered his lips to Cristiano's cock and opened his mouth in order to suck it. The Portuguese felt like he was in heaven. This wasn't real! Iker stopped and kissed the neck of the other man.  
\- You're mine. You'll bow to your captain!  
\- Please captain! I'll do everuthing for you, my master. I want to feel.you.  
\- You will babe!

Iker was now inside Cristiano and he thought he had to be dreaming. This sense was unique! When they stopped fucking the Spaniard remained inside his lover and he whispered some things in his ear.  
\- I love you, Cris. I don't know how hadn't I understood it before.  
\- You don't know how long I was waiting for this. I can't imagine my life without you after this night. Please, promise to me. Whatever happens, you'll never leave me.  
\- How the hell would I leave you? I would leave a part of my soul!!  
\- I need to hear it. Say it! Say that we'll be together forever. Promise!  
\- I promise! We'll never be half again. Cause you fill me and I fill you. Remember these words, Cristiano kissed him and put his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and just enjoed the moment.

The next morning Cristiano woke up in a pair of arms around him. His tanned skin was matching in great armony with the whitw vanille. Two honey eyes were browsinig his chatacteristics and two swollen lips were kissing his cheeks and his forehead. Cristiano's fingers were playing with the Spaniard's hair and his body was stuck with Iker's. They wanted to stay like this for centuries but the phone interrupted them.

\- It's mine. Fernando Santos calls me. I have to responde, he replied and said to his national team coach he would be ready for Portugal's match. He was sad after the call because that meant he had to be away from his love for two days or three days. He's already missed him. Iker understood what was depressing him and hugged him tight. He told him he wanted him to be happy for the trip to his countryhome and do his best, as always.

After the call they had a shower together and ate breakfast. They decided to spend the day together and enjoy each other as much as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please COMMENT!!! You won't have the opportunity to comment on a happy chap forever ;-)   
> Next update on Tuesday :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some guys have a bad surprise for Cristiano in Portugal. This effects his relationship with Iker. Iker has an accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter which is full of drama. Okay, I warned you. Things are going to happen. Hehe!! English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it ;-)

Portugal beated Serbia after an amusing match and the whole country was celebrating the victory which meant they are first in their group. Parents with kids were dancing in the streets of Lisbon in a climate of euphoria. The sunset, the way that the blue of the sky was mixed with the orange and the pink-purple that the sun was creating by playing with clouds, in opposite with the crowded big city was a unique sight of beauty. Everything seemed ideal. Nothing betrayed what whould follow. Why should it? Bad is always coming without warning, when life seems that makes sense. When you feel you've found your destination, you've found happiness. But you have to work hard every day to keep this feeling of complete and overtake the bad surprises which are always ruining it all. Which turn your life into nothing again.

Cristiano was at the parking of the stadium alone as he rejected to celebrate with his compatriots and teammates cause he was too tired and he really needed some rest. It was getting darker and the birds were singing in a melancholic mood. His car was between high trees and broken lamps. The scene reminded him of a horror movie. He was walking step by step. Something was wrong. He was feeling he was walking to hell. He stopped in the middle of the parking and called Iker immediately. He didn't answer, so he leave him a message; " Iker call me. I love you and I miss you. I want to hear your voice ". Iker would probably freak out when he heard it. Cristiano's voice betrayed a terrified person. He put his phone into his pocket.

Death quiet. He wanted to run to the opposite direction but he continued walking to his car. When he finally touched his door he couldn't open it. He unlocked it but he couldn't open it. He started screaming " Come on! Open fucking bitch! " . Suddenly, the lights of the car turned on! He panicked! He started running but his own car was following him and was trying to hit him! He fell on the ground and the car stopped. He couldn't see who was driving. " Help! Help! ", he yelled. Nobody. Two black dressed men who appeared behind him grabbed him from his arms and started to beat him up with all their strength. The lights of his car were getting on and off constantly. The birds were leaving quickly and it started raining heavy. Everything happened into some seconds. Cristiano understood nothing. He was only feeling the pain through his body. He tried to fight but he couldn't. They were two, he was one. And then, there was the " black mask ". A man with covered face approached him. And this is the last he can remember.

Cristiano woke up in his car' driver seat with wounds. Some of them were still bleeding. He could barely move. He managed to go out of his car and then he realised he was outside of his hotel. He went slowly to his room from the back door where there weren't any paparazzis. He found a note at the door. He took it and read it heavy breathing. " This was just a warning. Next time you won't be so lucky. Stay away from Iker and don't bother his transfer. Or you're dead. And so does he! " .

He unlocked and entered the room. He fell on the floor and bursted into tears. Some hours ago he was the king, he won, a notional hero. Now all is ruined. He was shit physically but he didn't care. " Stay away from Iker ". " Or you're dead ". " And so he does! ". These words were stuck on his mind. He couldn't think anything else. Neither his wounds, his team, the two men who beat him up the previous night, the black mask...  
Only him. Iker! His love, his whole life! How would he stay away from him? He had to if he wanted both of them to continue being alive, but how?

When he calmed down he took care of his wounds and called Fernando Santos to tell him he was fine. He must have been worried. He thought about it a lot and he decided to call the police. He picked the number but before he pressed the calling bottom, a message had appeared on the screen of his laptop, which was open on the table next to him. " Don't dare to call the police. We watch you. We're one step over ahead of you. Be a good kid and do what we tell you. Ignore Iker, break up with him, make him want to leave Madrid. Or...you know! ".

Cristiano felt powerless and weak that moment. He didn't know what to do. His phone rang. It was Iker. What is he supposed to do?  
\- Hey.  
\- Hey my love! How are you? I was worried. You sounded kind of scared at the message you left me and then you didn't answered to my calls. Are you ok?  
\- Yeah, I'm fine.  
\- Cris, I know you! What's goin' on?  
\- Nothing! I'm fine, Cristiano insisted. He was almost yelling, Listen...I have to go. Bye!  
\- B...

Cristiano stared at his phone and started crying. Why? Why now? Why is this happening now? Five minutes after he closed the phone to his boyfriend, he received a text. " Good job! Go on! ". How unfair was it and ironic the same time? It was like he was going to keep himself in life by breaking his own heart. But nobody lives without a heart...

Back in Madrid after the international break up Iker is driving James home. They left together the airport. Isco wasn't happy about Iker's offer as he wanted to spend every moment with his boyfriend but his captain insisted. He needed an excuse to see Cristiano. Okay, everybody knew they were friends. However, nobody knew they were more than pals and it would be at least suspicious if they were all time together. 

When they reached the glamourous, huge house, Cristiano was already there lying on a white couch in the living room with empty eyes. His suitcase was still untouched next to the coffee table and his cell-phone was flown on the floor playing a song. It must have been broken or something because one lyric was repeating non-stop. " Living without you ". That was the lyric. James entered the room yawning from the tire and stared at his brother, barely keeping his eyes open.  
\- Cris, I'm back, he said but Cristiano didn't move.  
\- Cris, I'm talking to you. What are you doing here?, again he didn't answer.  
\- Cris..., Iker said concerned and Cristiano stood up immediately panicked.  
\- James go sleep now, he said without eye- contact with the Colombian   
\- You don't answer when I walk I talk to you and now you order me to go to sleep?, James said annoyed.  
\- Just do it!, James obeyed murmuring. 

Iker was frozen. Something bad happened he thought. He forced himself to hug Cristiano but the Portuguese pushed him away.  
\- What's wrong?, Iker asked.  
\- This is over!  
\- What you mean is over?  
\- I mean it's over! You're not my boyfriend anymore, we don't kiss, we don't fuck, we aren't even friends, just teammates. Nothing more. This is over!  
Cristiano was shouting and tears were rolling Iker's eyes.  
\- Why? Did I do anything wrong?  
\- No. This goes nowhere, that's all.  
\- But I love you! And I know you love me too.  
\- Well, you're wrong.  
\- That night you..  
\- That night I was vulnerable. I needed a reassurance. I-I don't feel the same as you, Cristiano breathed heavy and his faace was blank now.

Iker wanted to talk but the words were stuck on his throat. He couldn't react in another way but running through the forgotten open door and leaving with his heart broken into thousands pieces. He entered his car and tied his car belt. He put the keys into the ignition and started the car going nowhere with 180 km/h, upset and tears in his eyes. He was accelerating without giving a care about the speed limit or the road. He didn't notice the turn and...  
BAM!!! He crashed with a bus and this is the image. Black! All black!

Ahh!! Cristiano woke up from his siesta totally sweaty, heart beating fast with a bad feeling in his chest. James ran to him and told him it was just a nightmare. When Cristiano found his normal breath rhythm, he went downstair to drink a glass of water. Something passed through his mind. He hadn't received a text from the unknown enemy when he broke up with Iker. That made him feel relieved because this meant there weren't cameras into his house. Perhaps, they couldn't pass his bodyguards and the alarm system of the luxurious building. Good for him. However, he hadn't met completely from his nightmare. He knew something was wrong. This feeling was burning him.

Cristiano sat down to his sofa and turned on his TV to relax himself. He was watching a series when the sign of breaking news appeared on the screen. " Good afternoon. We've interrupted our shedule because a terrible accident took place. Real Madrid's captain Iker Casillas crashed with a bus! His life is in danger! ".  
Cristiano couldn't breath.  
\- No, NO, NO!!, he was screaming.  
\- What happened?, James asked and then he saw the news by his own, Oh my God!!  
\- I wanna die, this is my fault! No! This isn't happening! No!, Cristiano said and grabbed his jacket.  
\- Cris, where are you going? Don't make anything stupid.  
\- I'm going to the hospital. Will you come?  
\- Of course! I'm not leaving you alone, James said and they left together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seriously I really need comments about this chap. I want to know your reaction. By the way, thank all of you who comment. You make my day. Next chapter on Thursday :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano is a mess and Leo tries to comfort him. Will Iker wake up? Certainly, he will need Cristiano. Cristiano isn't the only one who visits Iker. A guy from the past makes a footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all that drama in the previous chapter, let's relax. Or not ;-)   
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Have fun :-)

...1,2,3, jeez! 1,2,3, jeez!....  
The rejection quickly. How is his pulse? Stop the bleeding, try at least! We're going to lose him! No, we're not! Quickly! 1,2,3, jeez! Beab, beqb....

Doctors and nurses are running through the hallway of the hospital. The whole team of Real Madrid is outside of the operation's room. Teammates, friends, even rivals are here. Some of them are crying, some of them are praying, others are just shocked. When James and Cristiano appear, they all stare at them. Cristiano reacts like nobody is there. He runs to find a doctor.

\- How is he?, he asks panicked.  
\- The operation is progressing. We hope.  
\- What the hell does this mean?  
\- It's too early to make predictions. His situation is steady, but you have to be prepared for the worst.  
\- This means he...  
Cristiano stops at the thought of Iker being dead.  
\- This means you have to be strong and pray for your friend.

Pray? Really? So, they can't do anything!? They've studied medicine for God knows how many years and this is what they only can do? If a doctor refers to God, it's a bad sign. No. He can't think like this. During the day some people leave. They have a life to continue, children to to raise, a job. This makes Cristiano realize he has nothing but Iker. He may be one of the best footballers in the world history but it's not enough for him. He would change his career with Iker. After some hours when the night came there were only a few people. Cristiano was laying in James' arms on the floor out of the door where Iker was. Ha had fallen asleep when somebody tried to move his body. He opened his eyes.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up   
\- What are you doing here Xavi?, Cristiano asked surprised.  
\- Iker is a friend of mine too. And this is a way for Barcelona to show support. I'm here with Leo.  
\- Leo? Is Leo here?, how didn't he notice them, Xavi and Leo.  
\- I'm here, the Argentine answered and appeared with a cup of coffee.  
\- Here you are, he offered him the cup.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Cris you've been here for hours. You have to go to sleep, a voice sounded at his left. It was Sergio.  
\- No, I'm going nowhere.  
\- We'll come tomorrow bro, James said.  
\- Yes, it's late, Isco said who was standing next to Xavi.  
\- Let him. Sergio, drive James and Isco home. Leo and I will take care of him, Xavi said.  
\- Are you sure? Sergio asked disbelieved.  
\- Certainly. We'll spend the night in Madrid. Maybe we'll stay here for a couple of days. Our club will decide. And you are tired. Go, Xavi explained.  
\- Ok then. Cristiano, he breathed, everything will be fine, James said to his brother and set him free from his hug.

When the Madrid players left, Xavi replaced James and Cristiano laid on his lap. Leo sat next to him holding Cristiano's hand. Who would expect it? A Madridista was comforted by two blaugranas. He fell asleep again.

In the morning, Xavi was chatting with the doctor while Leo was hugging his rival and whispering conforting words into his ears. Cristiano told Leo everything about Iker and him and what happened before the accident in Portugal. Leo told him not to feel guilty and that it wasn't his fault. Xavi directed to the footballers and they stood up automatically at the view of his worried expression.

\- What did the doctor say?  
\- Iker's life is out of danger.  
\- Oh, thanks God, Cris said relieved.  
\- Then why aren't you happy?, Leo asked.  
\- There's something more. Iker woke up for some minutes but he remembers nothing.  
\- What? No, Cristiano couldn't control his weight and sat on the empty chair next to him.  
\- It's temporary. The doctor said his memory will come back but he doesn't know how soon.  
\- If somebody reminded him why he crashed, will his memory come back sooner?, Leo asked.  
\- Probably. It's not sure.  
\- Cris, you know what to do, Leo said and captured his eyes with the Portuguese's.  
\- No. He must hate me.  
\- He doesn't. He can't. He loves you, Xavi said.  
\- What you mean? How do you know... Did he talk to you?, Cristiano asked looking forward for Xavi's reply.  
\- No but I am not blind, Cris. I see his eyes when he looks at you, I can feel the electricity when he touches you, I see the change at his tone of his voice when he talks about you. He loves you. So, whatever you have in your mind, do it, Xavi said.

\- Listen, we have to go. Luis Enrique called when you were sleeping ans said us to leave when Iker wakes up. He is safe now. Do it!, Leo said.  
\- And what about the thing - you know?, Cris asked Leo.  
\- You ought to risk. Perhaps, it could be a bad joke. I mean you didn't reserve another text at all.  
\- Excuse me?.What are you talking about? Did I miss an episode?, Xavi asked confused.  
\- It's a secret, Cristiano stated and said a good bye to both of them

After a long hour, the doctors gave him the permission to visit him. Iker was in a common room, a VIP actually, and he looked like an angel. He didn't have any wounds and he was peaceful. Cristiano sat down next to him and grabbed his hand with hil left one. His right hand was moving from Iker's hair to his forehead, cheeks and lips. Cristiano pressed his lips on his boy...ex-boyfriend's neck and he could smell his scent. How much did he miss this scent!

Iker felt heat. A knowable touch on his skin. It felt like the sun was inviting him to join. Like this sun sent him butterflies which built their house inside his body in one second. This touch was soft like a a rose was kissing his neck. He couldn't be in black and miss all this. He opened his eyes. The most beautiful smile was spreading on his face. Two hot chocolate pieces were burning him. " I must be in heaven ", he thought.

\- Welcome back honey. I missed you, Cristiano said almost crying.  
\- Hi. Who-who are you?, he ashed afraid that he was hurting the gorgeous creature in front of him.  
\- Don't you remember me?, Cristiano said disappointed and the smile disappeared from his lips.  
\- I'm sorry. The doctors said I have amnesia the previous time I woke up. Are you my family?  
\- Kind of. We're friends.  
\- Friends, Iker repeated, is that all?  
\- Well, we're teammates. We're footballers. You're Iker Casillas, the goalkeeper and the captain of our team, Real Madrid.  
\- Wow! Impressive! Are we good?  
\- The best!  
\- Are you alone here?  
\- This moment I think yes. There were a lot of people but they left. I' ve stayed until now. It's morning. You came here yesterday.  
\- And we are just friends?  
\- Exactly, Cristiano helped Iker move a little higher, so that they had direct eye contact.  
\- Why don't I feel you as a friend?  
\- It's normal you have amnesia. I'm like a stranger in front of you. But I reassure you, I'm a friend and I'll do anything you want.  
\- So, could you give me a favour?  
\- Sure.  
\- I don't know how you'll take it but something inside me forces me to do it * it's a little crazy* I, eh...I-I' ve wanted it since I opened my eyes...  
\- Just ask it Iker.  
\- Kiss me!

Cristiano felt his heart beating stronger when he pressed his lips on Iker's. The kiss was violent and passionate like every kiss of them was. Iker placed his hands around Cristiano's neck and the Portuguese placed his own at Iker's hair. Finally, Iker broke the long time kiss.

\- I missed you, Cris.  
\- I missed you too...Wait! Did you find your memory back?, he said enthusiastically.  
\- Yes! Yes, I did. I remember everything now!  
\- This is amazing, I can't believe it!, Cristiano hugged Iker tight.  
\- Wait, Cris! I remember. Before the accident you said...  
\- Forget it!, Cristiano interrupted him.  
\- But why did you say all of them?  
\- I can't explain you right now. It' not safe. I promise we'll talk but we have to keep a distance. Believe me it's for your own good, Cristiano whispered.  
\- But why? What's matter?, Iker said with a lower voice.  
\- I have to find a doctor.  
\- Cris...

Cristiano directed to the half open door. He wondered if he had forgotten it open for a sec and then he turned around to look at Iker.  
\- Please, trust me mi amor, he said and left without keenness.

Outside of the room in the hallway, Sergio was walking to Cris.  
\- Cris, did you see Iker? How is he? Doctors said he has amnesia!  
\- He is fine. Don't worry. Amnesia passed.  
\- What you mean passed?, Sergio said confused.  
\- I mean he remembers everything now. It was temporary.  
\- I know but how did it pass so fast? It doesn't make sense!  
\- I reminded him of something.  
\- Alright, Sergio nodded as he saw he couldn't take a word from Cristiano.  
\- Hey, I saw Mourinho, Segio changed the topic.  
\- Where?  
\- Here. He was standing outside of Iker's room. He saw you were in and didn't want to bother you.  
\- Why was Mou here? He came to visit Iker?, Cristiano said sarcastically as Mou hated Iker.  
\- Of course not. He is in Madrid these days for work and he passed to see the situation of his former player. That's what he said.  
\- Anyway. I'm going to find a doctor. Go make company to Iker, they followed opposite directions.

Cristiano was skeptical. Why was Mou there? Why wasn't he in London? He always hated that guy. He treated to Iker like rubbish after his injury when José was the coach of Real Madrid. Like it was Iker's fault his injury or the bad condition of the team. Things got better when Mourinho left but his shadow was still there. Iker wasn' t the San- Iker anymore. He never overtook it. And now Mou was back in the crime scene. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, COMMENT!! Everything is a mess in this story now so I want to know what you think. I always love to read comments. Next update on Saturday :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker returns home and his teammates welcome him. Cristiano goes alone later and he explains the situation. Iker and Cristiano will receive a.... Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A normal chapter after a long time. Except for the case I kinda lie ;-)   
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

Iker was lying on his bed again after a week he spent among the grey walls of the hospital. He understood that little things are important. You have to be thankful and appreciate everything you have. When you lose what seems unimportant you regret about your previous view on that. Now his bedroom, his pillows, his blanket were a gift to him. Maybe it sounds silly but it's not into his ears.

All his bed was covered by flowers and cards with words full of love. Of course one card was more special. "Te amo mi amor" is what was written by Cristiano. Four words enough for Iker. He put Cristiano's card under his pillow. There he had already hidden a letter he had found into his bag in Madrid's lockers years before. He didn't know who wrote it. He still doesn't.  
_

" Once we'll be together. I know it. Trust me! Keep this little thing forever, if you don't discover my hug. This will always remind you there is somebody in this world who really loves you. I believe you are better than you think and I'm here to support you. Don't forget it. Never! Your life, your happiness are them which give me power and the reason for my life. You're unique and you deserve the ultimate dream. If you feel the end is coming, if you feel you have nothing, just connect with my heart. Try to find me. I know how to make you feel alive again because I'm part of your life, your heart... So, don't give up yourself because there is a future which contains me. Because I'll be in your life forever. Just look for me, so that you'll give this letter back to me and I'll give this back to me and I'll give you my love. Just look for me. And..never stop the research. NEVER STOP!!!  
_

That was what the letter which Iker has held for a secret writes. He considered a fan of him wrote it and somehow he found a manner to put it into his bag. It's impossible to pass secretly from the securities of Bernabeu but  
he can't imagine something else.

The whole team of Real Madrid were sitting next to him. Almost. Somebody wasn't there...  
Sergio was hugging him and he was speaking a lot. He didn't stop for a second!! The others tried to shut him up by splashing him at his smily face. Everybody wanted to say much stuff to his captain. They all did got afraid and they all missed him. Marcelo had prepared a "dance show" for Iker. He couldn't do anything but laugh. Pepe and Tony said him about how the team gets. Jese and Chicharito were fought about who will sit on the chair which was closer to Iker's bed the same time. James and Isco told him how Iker helped them with their relationship. In general, there was panic in the room. It's okay. Iker missed his totally crazy teammates. They only stopped this "screaming and dancing and, and, and, kind of mini welcome back party" when Sergio put on the video the DVD Barcelona's players had sent him. They wished him the best and to be strong for the next classico. Iker thought this movement was very touching and he was grateful. Xavi said to him it was an idea of all of them. Xavi called him every day. He was worried about is friend's health.

Should I? Shouldn't I? No! Yes! Don't be a coward! But what if? No, Leo is right. Just go! Cristiano finally decided to visit Iker. He grabbed his coat and his keys and left his house. It was late evening. Winter. He stopped his car to buy a pizza and some beer from a shop in the way to Iker's house. Fortunately, there was only the owner, an old woman who didn't recognise him. He had to wait for his order. And suddenly, the door opened. A grey hair man with black clothes came in with a smile Cristiano hated. He hated that man. José Mourinho. 

\- Hi I didn't expectto meet you here.  
\- Neither did I. Shouldn't you be in London?, Cris said.  
\- You meet me after months and this is your reaction?, José said and this awful eqvil smile was back there.  
\- Why are you here?  
\- To order some pizza.  
\- You understand what I mean. Why are you in Madrid?  
\- Work. Things to take.care of.  
\- Pizza and.beers, the costumer said in a boring tone. Cristiano paid her in cash and walked fast to the exit.  
\- You forgot your pizza!, José shouted. Cristiano realized he was holding only beers and returned to take pizza.  
\- Don't eat to much. It's unhealthy.  
\- Fuck you!  
\- I warned you. Pizza can cause a lot of health problems, José said with that evil face again. What the hell that fucking bastard meant with this? Cristiano couldn't stop thinking that something is.wrong with Mou.

Everybody had left. Iker was alone doing nothing actually. Cristiano hadn't spoken to hom after their moment in the hospital. Except from the card. He had said they had to keep a distance for his own good. What does this mean? And why had he told him to break up before the accident? Iker needed answers desperately. The door bell interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door and he felt a little heart attach like always. Cristiano was standing in front of him. He was stunning. As always. None of them knew what to do or say. They sat on the couch of Iker's living room and started to eat some pizza and drink some beer Cris had brought. 

\- So, how do you feel now? Is everything ok with your health?, Cristiano broke the silence first.  
\- Yeah, I'm fine. I think in two weeks I'll be able to play again.  
\- Good.  
\- Cris.... Please, tell me. What has happened?  
\- I promised I'll talk to you...  
\- Then talk! I can't pretend we are talking for daily problems.  
\- Fine. Um, when I was in Portugal, um, somebody threatened me. His guys beat me up.  
\- What? Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?  
\- He said I had to stay away from you or he would or he would kill you!!  
\- Cris this is serious. We have to call the police.  
-NO! I tried but when I picked the number a message appeared on my laptop's screen. You understand? They had put cameras or something.  
\- Are we safe now?  
\- I think so. I checked my house. We should check yours too, although I believe we are safe here.  
\- And what do we suppose to do?  
\- Leo said that it could be a bad joke as I didn't received a new text.  
\- Maybe but how can we be sure? I don't wanted to lose you. If something happens to you..  
\- Shhh!!,, Cristiano hugged Iker tight and kissed him, Nothing will happen.

Bam! A loud noise and the lights turn off. A shadow seems to run around and a constant evil laughter is what you can only hear. A heavy wind that comes from the broken window is freezing the room. Glasses on the floor. Iker and Cristiano feel vulnerable. They're scared to death.

\- Who are you? What do you want?, Iker is yelling while he is hugging Cris tight. He is afraid that if he leaves him he won't here his breath again. The light turn on and off like crazy. This scene brings bad memories in Cristiano's mind. Two lamps light on. Only for a few seconds. There's a message on the wall behind. It is written with red paint. Red like blood! "I warned you. You both will be afraid even to sleep. I'm one step ahead of you. Sweat dreams....". Cristiano looked Iker panicked. And then the lamps turned off.

The doors started to open and close fast and loud and that evil laughter was there again. Black birds came in the house from the window and flew over them. And everything stopped! Suddenly like all started. The lights are on and armonia and peace conquer the room which seemed like a hell a minute ago. Only the glasses on the floor reminded what had happened right now. The message was gone and the winter cold wind wasn't as cold as it was. The two men still can't move though. They've freaked out. This was over the limit of a joke. It was a crime!

Cristiano closed the door behind him and stayed there trying to find his breath' s rhythm. He returned home. Iker said he would go to sleep at Sergio's. They said nothing more. They couldn't. Cristiano just prayed Iker is fine. Iker is fine. He tried to think positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I managed to scare myself. I know it's not that scary but if you write it... yes it is. Please, COMMENT!!! Let me know if you were expecting something like this.   
> Next update on Tuesday :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio has a little chat with Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter chapter than usual. English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. Have fun :-)

After a month...

-I'm exhausted!, James said heavy breathing and took a bottle of water to cool himself.  
\- Me too. I can't even kiss you, Isco placed a soft kiss on the cheek of his boyfriend who was laying next to him on the dressing room's floor. The door opened and Sergio started shouting.  
\- Get your ass up and come here now you two loving idiots!  
The young men bursted into laughters at the sound of their co-captain's voice.  
\- What? Do you think I'm funny?, they continued laughing, I'm not a clown! Stop it!  
\- Calm down, Sese. Why are you such a bitch?, James said.  
\- He is jealous love, Isco teased Sergio.

Sergio took a breath and shouted to Iker to come and take care of his teammates. Iker could train again after the accident. He was pretty well. Almost... A dark, mentally tired figure joined them confused.  
\- What's goin' on?, Iker asked without true care.  
He saw them all healthy and happy (except from Sergio who was angry), so what was the problem? He had his own problems to face. No! This wasn't Iker for sure. Everybody was above his own needs. Always. Now it was like he didn't have a reason to do Iker-stuff. He was like an alive dead. Sergio's eyes softened and the lovely couple stood up with no smiles on their faces anymore.

\- Em, nothing. Um, these two are idiots, that's all, Sergio pointed to James and Isco who didn't say or do anything but staring to their captain.  
\- Hmm. Yeah.  
That was what Iker managed only to say and then he saw Cristiano coming out from the showers.  
\- I have to go, Iker left in hurry.

James grabbed Isco's hand and he forced them to leave speechless. Cristiano didn't want to talk to anybody after the night he came home crying and James found him drinking alcohol although he doesn't usually drink. James hadn'tseen his brother more broken and terrified in his entire life. He asked him many times what had happened, he tried to cheer him up, but nothing. Cristiano was a wall. James had no idea about how to handle Cristiano's situation.

Sergio was the only one left in the room and Cristiano wished he had left too. He didn't feel to talk. Or to take care of himself. His hair was a mess and he didn't match the colours of his clothes perfectly as he used to before...  
When he finally got dressed, Sergio approached him.

\- I know about you and Iker, Cristiano's attention got caught by Sergio automatically.  
They had promised, he and Iker, not to say anything to their teammates. They didn't know how they would react and it was the less they needed. Nevertheless, they weren't a couple anymore. They weren't allowed to be.  
\- What do you mean? I don't understand.  
\- Come on, Cris, it's obvious. I don't judge you.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. Well, when I learnt it from Xavi I was a bit shocked...  
\- Wait, you said Xavi? He told you everything? I mean the fight and...  
\- Em, no. I don't know what are you talking about.  
\- Ouf! I'm relieved. For a sec I thought Leo talked to Xavi and he told you and... Anyway. What do you want then?

Sergio felt kinda betrayed because he heard that name again from Cristiano's mouth this time. Leo. Why the hell does he trust him more than him? Sergio didn't comment. He burnt his complaint.  
\- Em, look, I've noticed you don't speak to each other and this is bad for the rest of the team. Have you broken up or did you hurt him?  
\- It's complicated. I can't explain. And why do you believe that I hurt him? I'm not a total asshole! I love him..., Cristiano felt embarrassed.  
\- So did he hurt you?  
\- No. As I said I can't explain the reasons but Iker, he took a breath, must leave Madrid. I talked to Mendes about David De Jea. He is a good goalkeeper and mu manager can "push" him to come in Madrid.  
\- What??? Why did you do that? This is how you love Iker? He can't live without Real Madrid! How could you? I don't know what happened between you two but yourself comes always first! They're all right. You are an arrogant and egoistic dick, Sergio left the room furious.

Cristiano hated the fact that he couldn't tell Sergio why he made this decision and he hated that Sergio was right. Iker was mister Madrid. If you take the team from Iker, you take his soul. However, the "black mask" was clear. Cristiano wouldn't risk Iker's life. No he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit busy and I wrote a shorter chapter than the one I had prepared. I hope you liked it though. Please, comment!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourinho has a chat with Iker. Cristiano and Leo are planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's answer some questions ;-)   
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

Monday night. Middle of winter. Madrid's streets are empty. Iker was wandering alone in the cold when he felt for the first time he needed a drink. He entered to a bar. Nothing too fancy. It was quiet. He ordered lemon vodka. Not used to it. He took a sip when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and got surprised from the figure next to him.

\- Tsss, tsss! I've told you million times before. Drinking isn't good for a footballer. Especially, for you Casillas. You aren't in form. And this is only your fault. You've never followed my instructions. Pity, Mourinho said with an evil dark smile.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Where's the hospitality? First Cristiano and now you! You know I could misunderstand it, Mou raised his arms to the sky theatrically.  
\- What do you want? And when did you meet Cristiano?  
\- He didn't tell you? Perhaps he doesn't care if he hurts you.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- He approached me because he wants Madrid to replace you. He wanted Courtoua but I said I calculate on him and Chealsy won't sell him. Now he thinks about De Jea.  
\- Why do I have to believe you?  
\- Ask him, Mourinho said smiling and left.

No way! Cristiano wouldn't do it to him. It's just one of the world wide known mind games of Special One. Cristiano loves him. He wouldn't propose Iker's replacement just to stay away from him. "I mean he knows what the club means to me", Iker thought.  
Iker was totally drunk. He barely could walk. He stopped in front of the wooden door and knocked. A tall, shirtless man appeared. "Gorgeous as always", Iker thought and he tried to remember why he was there before he got lost in this beauty.

\- Iker, what are you doing here?, the Portuguese asked surprised.  
\- Is it true?  
\- What?  
\- You proposed Courtoua and De Jea to Florentino to replace me?  
\- Yes, but let me explain to you.  
\- No! I have my answers.  
\- Iker...  
\- I thought you were different from the media's Cristiano Ronaldo. But no! You fooled me. You care about yourself and only.  
\- How did you learn it?, Cristiano whispered with tears rolling his eyes and stared at the floor.  
\- Does it matter? What matters is that you want to stay away from me. That you are afraid I'm dangerous for your career. Yourself comes first.  
\- Did Sergio tell you?  
\- Sergio knows too?? Did you organized it together?, Iker was angry now.  
\- No. I told him in earlier today. He doesn't agree.  
\- So it was YOUR idea.  
\- Yes.  
\- I don't have anything else to say, Iker left in rush.

Cristiano closed the door, turned around and saw James staring at him disbelieved. James' face broke down Cristiano. His brother was disappointed with him. Still his brother though. He hugged Cristiano tight and told him that everything would be better next day. Cristiano was hurt. He needed to tell James what was what he saw some minutes ago but this would ruin the plan. When James went back to his bed, Cristiano finally found the opportunity to text. "You were right. Only Mou knew about Courtoua.".  
This message appeared on Leo's phone. Leo texted back to Cristiano immediately. "Great. At least we know who is our enemy now".

It really worked. Cristiano had proposed only De Jea to Florentino. How did Iker learn about Courtoia? José made a huge mistake...

Flashback:

Real had a game out that weekend against Espanyol. It was a tough game but they managed to take the three points in the end. After the match Sergio was doing the Talk due to Iker's absence when Cristiano received a text from Leo. He wrote it was really important them to meet, so Cristiano left the locker's without second thought. Leo was waiting for him in a dark corner outside. He was upset.

\- Hey. What' s wrong?  
\- Mourinho visited me.  
\- Mourinho? You? What the hell does this bastard want?  
\- To become Barcelona's coach.  
\- Okay, where's me in that?  
\- Cris, focus!! Barcelona will NEVER accept him. He left Barca B because Pep took his chance to become the coach of the first team. Then he went to Real for revenge and from his position in Real he destroyed friendships, careers and the good climate in your dressing room.  
\- I still don't understand.  
\- Ah, if he wants to return in Barca, he must regain club's trust. How? By...  
\- By destroing Real Madrid.  
One minute of silence.

\- He came in Madrid only for revenge. Unbelievable, Cristiano said disgusted.  
\- And then he decided he wanted to come back in Barcelona. To prove he is better than Pep and the club had made a wrong decision. He has played with both clubs for years. He has a plan.  
\- But how does he know about Iker and me? And why does he threaten us? It doen't make sense.  
\- I don't know. Maybe Iker has secrets. When I met Mou he said he needs me as an ally. He said he'll be Barca's coach soon and he wants somebody to support him. To persuade the fans that he is one of us.  
\- Why...  
\- Because I am Lionel Messi and because this would make you angry as he said. He believes you hate me. By the way, why does he think so?

\- Well, hehe, I may have said bad words about you when he was my coach.   
Cristiano smiled like a kid who is caught with his hand into the cookies jar and Leo rolled his eyes.  
\- Anyway, there's only one way to find out the trutb. If José is behind everything, he will be very happy with Iker's replacement.  
\- What you mean?  
\- YOU will propose to Florentino one goalkeeper. Be careful, it must be your idea. Mourinho will be too excited when he see how quickly his plan works. And there he'll do a fault.  
\- Genious! Will it work?  
\- It must. I'm pretty sure Mourinho is the "black mask".  
\- Ok, let's do it! I will be in contact with you for details.

End of flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit busy this week but I wanted to find some time to update and here it is the new chap. Who is surprised because of what you just read?? Please, COMMENT!!!   
> Next update on Saturday :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is jealous of Leo. Cristiano and Leo have the chance to chat in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate all my birthday cake and here I am!! I didn't have time to read it. I hope it doesn't have more mistakes than usual. English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Have fun everybody, today is my birthday and I want all of you to be happy with me :-)

The relationships between Real's players were awful. Sergio hates Cristiano and Iker feels betrayed by his boyf......ex-boyfriend. The three of them are the captains of the team too, so the whole situation affects the team in a vital grand. James was sharing .some passes with Isco during the training. A simple excersise which was too complicated for James that moment

\- Come on, honey! The purpose of this ecxercise is to kick the ball and send it to me. It isn't Physics! What are you thinking?  
\- I'm sorry. My mind isn't here.  
\- Obviously! What's wrong?, Isco approached James and hugged him.  
\- I'm worried about Cristiano. Do you know what he did? He proposed De Jea to Florentino!  
\- What? And Iker?  
\- He'll be sold in the summer.  
\- How did he do this to him? Cris is supposed as a friend of Iker!, Isco got angry.  
When he signed for Real only Iker welcomed him. Everyone else was suspicious because Isco used to be barca's fan when he was young.

\- Cristiano has only one friend. Himself, Sergio said standing behind them.  
\- Do you know too?, James asked confused. He thought it was a secret. Even the media didn't know!  
\- I was the first one I learnt.  
\- And you didn't bother Cris?, Isco said.  
\- When does Cris listen to others?  
\- But why?, Isco whispered with puppy eyes.  
\- Perhaps his new friend is better than us, Sergio was a bit jealous. He had to admit it.  
\- What are you talking about? Do you imply that somebody has a bad effect on my brother?  
\- Yes and this person is Lionel Messi.  
\- Okay, now you're fault. Messi is a good guy, Isco said regarding to his idol and he bit his lower lip.  
\- Still an opponent.

Their conversation got interrupted by a whistle. They had to return in work. James had said nothing. He could understand there is something more about Cris and Iker's sudden coldness. And certainly, Messi is a good guy and he doesn't like intrigues. Right?

The classico is coming. Only two hours before the match. The players of the two teams are already in the stadium of Camp Nou. Some of them are in the lockers and get ready. Others are wandering in the blaugrana hallways. Cristiano is looking for Leo when he finally finds him in a lonely corner. Although their plan worked and now they know that Mourinho is "the black mask", they don't have proves.

\- Hey.  
\- Hey.  
\- Listen I don't have enough time and I guess you neither, so what are we doing now?  
\- Honestly, I don't know Cristiano.  
\- So what? You say that we have to give up? Can't we bother Mou?  
\- Of course not! We can organize a Press conference and reveal his plan. Without proves nobody will believe us but our word is heavy enough to destroy what he has on his mind, Cristiano looked at Leo disbelieved. He knows Leo hates popularity and he'd never expose himself in the public eye by revealing such a scandal.

\- You are not serious, are you?  
\- No. We don't have many options. Mou threatened your and Iker's life. He paid some guys to beat you up. This is a crime and he must be punished. Police won't have evidence to arrest him. Our claims are nothing. There's no reason the whole world to know what happened.  
\- You're right. In addition, I'm not ready yet to out myself.  
\- What are you thinking? You look skeptical.  
Leo said after a minute of silence.  
\- We're going directly to José.  
\- What??  
\- You, Iker and me.  
\- Why do you believe this will stop him?  
\- It will. At least he'll stop threatening our lifes. Or I'll send a note to police which will write who is responsible for whatever may happen to one of us. When he bothered me to do it in Portugal I didn't have a name.

\- Good. Talk to Iker.  
\- Wait, alone? He doesn't want to see me.  
\- Come on, Cristiano! You are a grown man!  
\- I hurt him a lot. I broke his heart. He believes I care only about myself. Maybe he thinks I didn't try for us.  
Leo took Cristiano's hand into his own little hands comparing to the Portuguese's. He took a breath and spoke calmly.  
\- He will understand. Your problem actually is that you're afraid he doesn't love you anymore.  
\- Why are you always reading me as an open book?, Leo laughed a bit.  
\- He loves you. I don't know why he loves a total idiot like you..., Cristiano rolled his eyes at Leo's teasing,...but he does. So, speak with Iker after the game.

\- Why does he have to speak with Iker?, Sergio's voice sounded and Leo and Cristiano turned their faces to him.  
\- Sese, what are you doing here?, Cris said.  
\- The coach sent me to find you. I've been looking for you over ten minutes. I see your new friend wastes all your time. I hope it won't cost to the team.  
\- Sese...., Sergio left in hurry steps and Cristiano runned behind him. Ancelotti found them walking through the hallway and ordered them to come in the dressing rooms right now. They didn't say a word. Their coach was furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, certainly not the chapter that makes you want to celebrate, hehe. PLEASE COMMENT!!!   
> Next update on Tuesday :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Cristiano are friends again. James asks from Iker to keep Cristiano safe. Iker and Cristiano finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of dialogue here. English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

Real Madrid lost by Barca 2-1 as it was logic after all this drama. Carlo was..."red". If he could he would punch his players on their faces. He didn't know what was wrong with the team, so how would the improvement come?

Sergio was already sitting on the bus' seat when Cristiano came in. There were there only the two of them, Marcelo and Pepe. He thought it was the perfect moment to give explanation to his friend. He sat next to him.  
\- I know you don't want to talk to me but please let me explain, Cristiano was a bit nervous. Segio was gazing out of the window.  
\- I'm gay. That phrase took Sergio's attention. He has already known but it was the first time he heard it coming from Cristiano out loud.  
\- I'm in love with Iker. So he does or he used to, I don't know, Cristiano continued.  
\- Is this why you hang out with Messi?  
\- Actually, yes. It was easier to speak with him about that than with you. Before you told me you've already known, I was scared about your reaction and I knew that Leo wouldn't react in a bad way. And the most important he would never say anything to the Press.

\- Namely, you don't trust me.  
\- No, I do trust you. Come in my position. If you were me, how would you be knowing that your teammates would change their attitude against you, if you just say you are gay.  
\- Nobody would change.  
\- You can't be sure Sese. We are having shower together, we are naked in front of the others, it would be awkward if they knew.  
\- Yeah, maybe you're right. They aren't all of them open mind.  
\- See? It's hard for me. It isn't the same with James and Isco cause they are a couple.  
\- I understand. I'm sorry I was... Just jealous of Leo.  
\- You don't have to. You are my best friend.  
\- I need to ask you. What happened between you and Iker?  
\- It's a long story. Better don't get involved.  
Cristiano was obviously sad. Sergio didn't ask for furthermore details. It was enough for him to know that they were still friends. So, he simply leaned to Cristiano and slept on his lap.

After two or three minutes the bus was full. Iker couldn't believe the "Sergio-Cristiano" image after how his boyf....ex-boyfriend treated on him. Iker pointed to Isco to move on from his seat and go sit somewhere else. He really needed to talk to James. Isco left unwilling and gave to Iker an angry glare. "Now I need to find another pillow! And it won't be like my love!", Isco said and James laughed. He stopped only when Iker sat next to him. He knew what his captain wanted.

\- How is your brother?, Iker bit his lower lip nervously.  
\- A mess. When you left that night he broke.  
\- He hat to face the consequences of his decisions.  
\- I have no idea about what happened but he has a good reason. I'm sure.  
\- Oh yeah? Then why doesn't tell me? I mean I know how it came but he could try something else first. We were both panicked and helpless and our life is in danger...  
\- Wait what???, James stopped Iker who was talking mainly to himself.  
\- I shouldn't have refered it. Forget it.  
\- No! Wbat you mean your lifes are in danger?  
\- James, ah, everything is under control. Don't worry.  
\- You throw a bomb and you want me not to worry?  
\- Please forget it. For your own good. I want to protect you. If you don't care about yourself, then do it for Isco. We are all safe now. No problem.  
\- Iker, I...  
\- Please James. Forget it!  
\- Alright. I trust you. But I want you to reassure me that my brother is perfectly safe. Promise it.  
\- I promise.  
Of course Iker would do everything to keep Cristiano safe.

Two days off and Real is back in training. Carlo made it clear with his tough program that they had to win all the next matches of la liga. They were out of Champions League and the Copa del Rey. So, Primera Division was what left. In the end of the training all payers were exhausted. Cristiano took his shower after the rest of the team in purpose. He knew Iker would be the last one who would left the stadium and he needed desperately to talk to him alone. And of course he could have a chance to obligate him to listen only in a public place with privacy in sync. So, he had his shower, he got dressed and waited until everybody else leave. He was hidden of course because if Iker was all these days trying to avoid being alone with him. But this time, he failed.

\- Iker I-I..., Iker tried to leave when he realized they were alone but Cristiano ran quickly and locked the door to prevent him.  
\- No! You are going nowhere before we talk!  
\- Alright. I am listening. Why do you want me to leave the club? If I'm not wrong this is what the mysterious man wants. You made it easy for him. You obeyed. And you aren't the type of person who obeys. Why? What's the reason if it isn't fear? Fear for your career, I mean. Your career is YOUR life.  
\- I don't want you to leave. I would change my career with an hour being with you. I love you!  
\- I don't know what to believe, Cris. Your words or your actions?  
\- Believe this.  
Cristiano pulled Iker close to him and kissed his lips violently. Iker kissed him back.

\- I missed you, Cris.  
\- I missed you too.  
Cristiano said breathing against Iker's lips, their foreheads resting on one another's.  
\- This hell is going to end.  
\- How?  
\- I know who is hiding behind it. I know everything, my love. Maybe you thought I had given on us but I hadn't.  
\- Who is it?  
\- José Mourinho, Cristiano stated and Iker's eyes got wide.  
\- What?? How- why- I.....  
\- I'm going to explain you in details in the car. Come on. We are going to the airport right now.  
\- Now??  
\- Yes, I informed Ancelotti. Don't worry. Leo Messi is waiting for us in London.  
\- Wait. Are we safe now?  
\- I have taken care of it. Body guards are everywhere.  
\- Oh, and...Messi?  
\- Don't be impatient. Trust me.  
\- I trust you, Iker captured his eyes with Cristiano's and none of them could move. A text from Leo landed them back to reality.  
\- Okay, let's go, Cristiano grabbed Iker's hand.

Iker had missed Cristiano's soft skin so much. For the first time after a long time he felt alive again. He felt completed. That moment he realized what he has been missing all this time, which was more intensed after his professional failures. Cristiano. He needed just him. Only Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter was essential after all this drama. I hope you liked it. Please COMMENT!!   
> Next update on Thursday :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter as we are coming closer to the end. Two more chapters!! English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

José was half laying on his sofa and was reading a newspaper calmly. He got a sip from his coffee which was on the black table next to him. The door bell rang and he raised his head. He wasn't expecting anyone. He walked pretty slow to open the door.

Cristiano was holding Iker's right hand tight and Leo was standing at the right side of Cristiano. They were waiting for somebody to appear in front of the closed door nervously. When it finally opened, they saw a grey hair man with a soft smile on his lips.

\- What a surprise! Come in, the three men entered the house. They felt a bit depressed because the walls were grey and all the furniture were at the shades of black and white.  
\- Would you like a drink? May I offer you anything?, José was kind and generous.  
\- No, we aren't here for a visit, Iker said and José turned his head to him.  
\- So, why did you make me the extraordinary honour to come here in London?  
\- We know the truth, Cristiano said.  
\- We aren't going to let you make your sicky plan reality, Leo said.  
\- The two greatest rivals on the planet are united so that they can face me. Interesting.  
\- How could you? You blamed me as a traitor when you were in Madrid only for revenge. I'm betting you were the one who published the inside.  
\- You're smart. You should go to a university as your career in football comes to an end. Maybe you'll seem useful at something.  
\- Don't play with him or I'll punch your face!  
\- I think your boyfriend is old enough to handle it, Cristiano dear, Mou said and smiled at him.

\- We're not here to fight. We want to warn you. Stop what you have in your mind or we'll publish everything out.  
\- Why Leo? I thought you'd like me to coach you.  
\- Don't tease me. I'm serious. You threatened my friend's life, you did what you did to Real but I'll do everything to protect Barcelona. This is the end. Your game is over. You failed.  
\- My plan had failed since I left Madrid and I din't come to your precious Barcelona little Argentinian.  
\- What do you mean? So, why did you threaten us?, Cristiano asked confused.  
\- Cause the failure of my plan came because of your Spanish lover. And I hate losing.  
\- You imply clearly that your new goal is me?  
\- Exactly, Casillas. But your sweet Cristiano was going to ruin it all. Your condition was terrible as I wanted and suddenly Cristiano decides he's ready to reveal his love for you. I had to prevent your relationship, so you'll be crap again.  
\- You're such a DICK!! How did you find out about us?, Cristiano asked furious.

\- It was too obvious for someone who already knew you have a crush on him, Cristiano.  
\- What you mean? How did you know?  
\- Oh, you're always so dramatic, Mou started walking in the room, and romantic I'd say. Do you know you're writing like a teenage girl?  
\- My letter, Cristiano whispered.  
\- Which letter?, Iker asked.  
\- The letter you found in your bag once after training.  
\- What? Cris you wrote it?, Iker turned his eyes to Cristiano full of love.  
\- Yes, Cristiano blushed, But you? How do you know about it?, Cristiano pointed to Mourinho.  
\- I saw you putting it into his bag. I'm curious I have to admit it. Guilty! It's the only thing to blame for, now. Iker's exit from Madrid will be your fault.  
\- That's it! I'll break your head and...  
\- Calm down, Cris. Don't do him this favour, Leo tried to stop Cristiano who was ready to hit his former coach.

\- Why José? What did I do? Why do you hate me like this?,Iker asked.  
\- Why? Because of you I will never be Barca's coach. Because of you Real pushed me out of the club. You ruined me and you ask me why? You took everything I ever wanted. Now it's my turn.  
\- Come on guys. Let's go! We heard enough of his bullshit!, Leo said and forced the couple to leave.  
\- Good bye to you too! It was nice we talked. You're welcome every time!, Mou said as the footballers were leaving.  
\- You're sick, Cristiano said and closed the door behind him.

José took a deep breath. He returned to his sofa calmly as nothing had happened and grabbed his newspaper. He continued reading, after he got another sip from his coffee. His attitude was far from normal. A common person would be upset after what happened one minute ago. But he was superviously calm. According to many psychologists being pathetic after intensed situations and behaving like everything is fine is a bad sign. This means all the deep hidden feelings will come out in a crazy moment.

\- He fooled us Leo. We fell into his trap. Iker is chatting with Florentino about his future right now. What will I do without him?, Cris tried difficulty to keep his tears.  
\- Firstly, he hasn't left yet. Calm down.  
\- I can't!, Cristiano interrupted him.  
\- Don't shout into my ear! Ouch!  
\- Sorry.  
\- Where was I? Oh, right. Cris relax. We have still two months for the end of the season. If Iker works hard, he can change any decision.  
\- You know that the only way is to us win la liga. How will we do it if you're above us and you score like crazy? Will you stop scoring goals?  
\- Don't say that not even for a joke! Media would took it in another way. Be careful!  
\- Yes, sir!, they both laughed, Oh! I have to go. Iker is coming. Bye!  
\- Bye.

Iker quitted the President's office serious. Cristiano was waiting outside. Iker had insisted he wanted to go alone but the Portuguese didn't permit him. He said he had an impact on the President and he was determined to use it. Iker disagreed. Eventually, they agreed Cristiano ta stay out from the room and he wouldn't get involved unless Florentino had already prepared a contract for De Jea.

\- Hey, what happened? Do you stay?  
\- For now, yes.  
\- Iker be clear, Iker stepped ahead for the building's exit and Cristiano followed him.  
\- Florentino said that if I make good appearances, I'll probably stay.  
\- This is good news. Why are you like this?  
\- Like this?  
\- Unhappy?, Iker stopped walking.  
\- Cause I have to be San-Iker again and it isn't easy to change in one day.  
\- You can do this. I trust you.  
\- So do I. I feel strong now. I want to fight but..., Iket lowered his glare.  
\- But what?  
\- De Jea is a good goalkeeper. And the most important, he is young. If I were Florentino, I would sing him.  
\- Mourinho is past. You'll be San Iker again and you'll play for Real Madrid till your 40. We'll leave this team together. Believe in yourself.  
\- I do. You give me power and confidence. I honestly want this. I want to play with you as much as I can and I'm a goalie, so yes I do can play till my 40. But how will I convince the others? I'm not optimistic.  
Cristiano hugged Iker tight. He kissed his cheek softly and then his neck.  
\- Everything will be fine, Cristiano said.

James was surrounding by Isco's arms. They were laying on the floor in the middle of the living room both only into their boxers. Isco was smelling James' hair and a big, warm smile was covering James' face.  
\- I love you!, Isco said and put his left hand on James' left one.  
\- I love you too honey! I could stay like this forever. When I am with you nothing else matters.  
James turned a bit his body only kiss Isco's lips.

\- Oh, I'm sorry. I'm leaving. Don't be bothered.  
Cristiano entered the room suddenly and covered his eyes with his tanned hand theatrically.  
\- Come here. You don't bother. We didn't realized you arrived home, James said.  
\- I'm not asking what you were doing and you are half naked laying on the floor, Cristiano approached them hesitated. James and Isco sat on the couch at the right of them.   
\- Yeah better don't ask, Isco joked.  
\- Cris, actually, we wanted to talk to you. We made a decision, James said.  
\- What kind of decision?  
\- We decided to out ourselves, Isco said.  
\- What? ARE YOU CRAZY?? What about the club or the fans' reaction?  
\- When you love someone you think only about him. I don't care what people will think. I just want to express how much I love Isco in public. I don't commit a crime. Crime is to not allow two humans live their life as they want. Love isn't a crime.

Isco kissed James passionate. He whispered into the Colombian's ear a huge truth. "I love you James".  
\- So, you're sure about what you're going to do?  
\- Absolutely, Isco said.  
\- Okay go on then. I'm going to support you.  
\- Thanks, James said and Cristiano nodded.  
James' little speech made Cristiano feel guilty. Why doesn't he feel like James? Iker had expressed the opinion to out themselves many times. At least at their teammates. But Cristiano was always hesitated. Would he ever feel ready to do it? And if he would, when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we getting closer to the end of the story, comments are really helpful!! So, please COMMENT!! Inform me about your impressions of this chapter and mainly, what do you expect?? Happy or bad end?? Or write what you would like to read. It's all prewritten, so your opinion won't change anything. But it would make me happy to read it ;-)   
> Next update on.... Saturday :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better read it ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter for many reasons!! I enjoyed writing it a lot!! I hope you will like it too. One more chapter left and we'll see what will happen in the end. English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Sit down and enjoy it :-)

\- I'm confused. Your last appearances were incredible. You aren't any player. You are a legend. This makes it more difficult. I must consider about the fans too.  
\- So, what do you suggest Mr Perez?  
\- I don't know. It's only your decision. I'm with you if you stay. It's fine if you leave though.  
\- Half of the fans want me to leave.  
\- Half of the fans want you to stay Iker. De Jea isn't better than you. I can't find an excuse to bring him here when the stats prove you had a better season. It's your choice.  
\- I'll announce my decision at the Press conference after the game.  
\- Good. See you later then.

Florentino directed to the exit of the lockers room where he met Cristiano. He hit him softly on his left shoulder and smiled to him. Then he left without saying anything.  
\- Ancelotti sent me to see if you are done.  
\- Yes, we finished.  
\- So?  
Iker looked deep into Cristiano's eyes. He remembered what he had promised to James. He had reassured him that Cristiano would be safe. But if he stays in Madrid, will Mourinho stop? What if he has other mean plans into his mind?

\- He let me decide my future, Iker said sadly.  
\- Great! The problem is gone. You stay, Cristiano said enthusiastically.  
\- Cris, I-I wanna leave.  
\- What? Oh! I see! Good try! I almost believed you.  
\- No, I'm serious. I wanna leave. I destroy you. Don't you see it? I'm toxic.  
\- No! NO! You can't think like this after what happened! We passed through a lot of trouble and we did it!  
\- You say it by yourself. We passed through a lot of trouble. Because of me. I'm going to keep you away from danger. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you.  
\- Iker..., Cristiano wanted to complain but the words just stuck in his throat.

Iker left this room for the last time to go to the tunnel where the players of the two teams were ready to play the last game of the season. Barcelona was already the champions. "But it's my last match at the Bernabeu as a player of Real Madrid and I'll try to enjoy it", Iker thought.

All the flashes will be at James and Isco tonight. They revealed they are a couple few days ago with a video on twitter. The whole world was shocked. Most of the fans reacted in a good way. They wished them a happy life through a campaign in Facebook which is about supporting gay marriages. Some people are still narrow-minded though. They received many comments about how they would go to hell and other negative statements. James and Isco were mature enough to avoid them and not allow to affect them. Once the world will learn to respect other people's choices. Iker supported the young couple as much as he could. Now, some minutes before his last match, he thinks he didn't win any trophy this year but at least he is a witness of a brave movement.

Isco entered the field holding James' hand instead of a child's one. The whole stadium was applauding them. Iker felt proud of them as the captain of the team and the person who helped them being together. Iker was taught one thing as a player of this team. If you win, you're God. If you lose, you are the worst player that has ever existed. That time the trophies mean nothing. This is Real Madrid. But he loves this club anyway. Nevertheless, the feeling you've really made some people happy is the best you can get. At the moment, Iker sees two happy young men in love. What a trophy!

Real Madrid won the match easy. It was a quiet afternoon. The end of la liga. The end of Iker in the club. Nobody knew. There were transfer rumours during the season but nothing specific. "Now it's the time", Iker thought. He entered the Press room with heavy steps after Cristiano. Florentino and Ancelotti were following. Iker sat on his chair. He was biting his lower lip nervously all the time. How would he tell it? Ancelotti and Cristiano had already spoken about the match. He was lost into his thoughts. He was dreaming actually. Every single moment he spent in the club was passing in front of his eyes.

Ancelotti was speaking, while Cristiano couldn't stop staring to Iker. Iker was totally lost and anxious. He didn't have a real contact with the environment. "Why? Why do stuff have to be like this?", Cristiano thought. "How am I going to wake up when I know I am not gonna see you in training?". Until now, the interview was progressing normal. Until now. It was the time. A journalist finally asked the question about the hottest topic. Cristiano could only think he can't lose Iker.

\- According to the transfer rumours, you're leaving Madrid. Is it true? Are you leaving?  
When the journalist ended her question, in the room was death quiet. The eyes of the whole world were on Iker. Everyone was waiting for his answer patiently. "No,no", Cristiano could barely breath. "This isn't happening", he thought. "I can't stand it".  
\- I-I thought about it a lot, Iker was making a big effort not to break. He turned his head to Cristiano. The forward couldn't look at him.  
\- As I said, I wasn't sure about my decision, Iker continued after 5 seconds of pause, but I-I, Voices were yelling into Cristiano's head "Do something" and "You can't lose him".  
\- I eventually decided to-to leave Real Madrid....  
\- NO!, Cristiano stood up automatically.

\- What are you doing?, Iker whispered to Cristiano but there were microphones in the whole room. Of course everyone could listen.  
\- No, you're not leaving and neither do I, Cristiano turned his head to the shocked journalists for a moment.  
\- Cris please, don't make it any harder, Iker stood up and tried to calm Cristiano down.  
\- No, Iker. I can't lose you. I won't permit it.  
\- Cristiano...., Florentino tried to speak but Cristiano interrupted him.  
\- If Iker leaves, I leave too. Florentino closed his mouth. He couldn't lose two legends in one day. He would take care of it another moment.

\- Cristiano, please, stop it. We'll talk about it later, Iker said helpless.  
\- No, YOU stop! I won't let both the club and you to make the biggest mistake. Real Madrid needs a person who loves the club like you. And you need the club, it's your family. And for me you're everything, you're the most important person in my life. You are my oxygen and I can't live without you because I LOVE YOU!!!

Everybody was completely shocked. They were all watching with open mouth speechless. Iker turned his head only to see a confused expression on his President's face.  
\- Mr Perez?, he asked almost whispering.  
\- Um, do what you feel, he replied.

Iker turned his head back to Cristiano. He looked deep into his eyes, approached him and pressed his lips on his. Lips on lips. One breath. Tongues which were dancing in the same rhythm. Desire. Their most passionate kiss.  
\- I promised to you, remember? We'll never be half again. Together forever. Cause you fill me and I fill you. I love you Cris.

Iker and Cristiano were trying to run out of the cameras and get into the car which was waiting for them, when Iker received a phone call.  
\- You'll regret it!! You son of a bitch!!! Your boyfriend who is holding your hand right now can't protect you from me, Iker tried to find where Mou was.  
\- Here. Up on the skyscraper. Come and find me. Except if you are scared you little shit, Mourinho said and he wasn't sounded happy...  
\- I'll be there in a minute, Iker said in a cold tone. He hugged Cristiano and whispered into his ear what he would do. Of course, Cristiano complained but Iker insisted that he had to do it alone.

Iker entered the huge building. He used the elevator till the last floor. Then he went on stairs to the roof.  
\- Well, well, well. Here you are! I had started to believe you wouldn't come.  
\- What do you want Mourinho?  
\- Always impatient.  
\- Impatient?, Iker stepped closer to Mou.  
\- I endured all your lies without saying anything cause you were my coach.  
\- Don't play the victim to me. Come on! Once fight as a man! Prove you're not nuts!  
Mourinho pulled from his pocket a penknife. He seemed like a crazy, drunk man.  
\- What are you doing?, Iker asked afraid.  
\- You took everything from me, Mou made one step ahead and Iker made a small step behind.  
\- My dream to be Barcelona's coach.  
-YOU did it to yourself. Not me, Iker said and made an other step behind as Mou approached him.  
\- Then you took from me the chance to succeed with Real Madrid.  
\- Put the penknife down, Iker said terrified as he was now at the edge of the terrace and Mourinho was too close to him.  
\- You'll regret it all.  
\- You're crazy! Put the fucking penknife down!!, Iker was screaming.  
\- You will pay for all! You....Ohhh!!!

Mourinho screamed from pain. He was bleeding. He fell on the ground and lost his senses. Cristiano pulled the knife off José's stomach and let it fall down. Cristiano was tearing. His hands were covered with blood. He looked at.  
\- You're safe now my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have only one more chapter!! I want to thank you for reading and commenting and of course for leaving kudos!! I will ask it for the last time. Please, COMMENT!! You don't know how much you make my day when you comment. And I am so curious to know your reactions!!   
> Next and final update on Tuesday!! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First step a forgiveness. Second step a wedding!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter of this story! Eventually, I decided to write a happy end. I hope you will like my choice! English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Have fun and enjoy this last chapter :-)

\- Mr Casillas, Mr Ronaldo, the patient wants to talk to you.  
The two players took a deep breath and entered the hospital's room hesitantly. A grey hair man was laying covered with white sheets. He was weak and calm. He was nothing like the crazy version of Mourinho who tred to kill Iker two days ago. Iker approached Mou first and then Cristiano. They comforted themselves on the chairs next to their former coach.

\- We brought you some flowers, Iker said nervously.  
\- Thank you. It wasn't necessary, José replied with really weak voice.  
\- How do you feel?, Iker asked.  
\- I'll be fine soon.  
\- I talked to the police. I said it was an accident. I'm sure, they'll investigate it though.  
\- They've already done it. I confirmed that it was an accident. The case is closed.  
\- Coach, I-I am sorry. It's all my fault. You don't have to cover me, Cristiano spoke for the first time.  
\- No, Cristiano. Don't feel sorry. If you hadn't stopped me, Iker would have be dead. You did the right thing. I am the one who has to apologize.  
-It's okay. Better forget it. Past is past, Iker said.  
\- I'm really sorry. I've regretted everything. I did terrible things and I couldn't realize what I was doing. I asked for mental help. I need to change. I hope once you will be able to forgive me, José started crying.  
\- We've already forgiven you, Cristiano said and grabbed his pale hand.  
\- Let's forget it all, Iker smiled a bit to Mourinho. Cristiano nodded.  
\- Well, you are cute together. You deserve each other. You're both good hearted humans, Mourinho smiled. A true, original smile from his heart.

The room was bright. Flowers everywhere. They preferred to have only white roses. Nothing too fancy. The whole Real Madrid team was there. They invited only some close friends and relatives. Everyone was enthusiastic with the wedding. The mayor was ready. It was the time. Cristiano was holding James' hand tight. Their father was dead so...they had only one another. They were both nervous and happy the same time. They still couldn't believe it. When the music started playing, they started walking slowly on the red carpet. Cristiano looked to Iker for a second. He was smiling to him into his suit. One more step. They finally reached their destination. The music stopped.

\- It's your turn to protect my brother, Cristiano said and placed Isco's hand on James'. The Spaniard had a huge smile on his face. Pure happiness.  
\- Today we are here in Amsterdam to unite with the bond of marriage two young men....e.c.t.  
\- And now it's time for your vows. Isco, please start first.  
\- James, when you first came in Madrid, you had already been the new star of the team for the fans. I'll never forget your first training. You were so excited until you fell on the ground in a ridiculous way and hurt your leg - laughter coming from the guests - Then I came to you and comfort you. I said that you will be fine and things like that happen the first time in a new job. I promised to you that at the end of the season you'll remember that day and smile. You're smiling now, so I guess I am a medium - laughters again - This is the man I love. The smily guy from Colombia. I love you Jamie and I want to spend my whole life with you. I love you.  
Clapping and tears in the room.

\- Wow!! I forgot what I had prepared now - laughters from the room - Let's try.  
\- Isco, when I look at you, I feel safe. I feel that the whole world was created just to meet you. You are my sun. Everything I need is you. I fell for you when I first met you. But I was too shy and insecure to tell you how I feel. That night at the club after our win, I finally decided to talk to you about my feelings. Iker helped me to make my decision - James pointed on Iker and he nodded - Thanks Iker, by the way. This was the best decision I've ever made except from the one I made to marry you. I love you Isco. I love you!!  
Everyone in the room was clapping and some of them were crying due to the emotional James' speech.

\- Alright. Let's continue, the major said.  
\- Fransisco Román Alarcón Suárez, do you take James David Rodriguez Rubio for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?  
\- I do.  
\- James David Rodriguez Rubio, do you take Fransisco Román Alarcón Suárez, for your  
lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?  
\- I do.  
\- Then I name you husband and husband. Youu can kiss each other. James leaned to Isco and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

After the ceremony, the party started. Loud music, dances, delicious food, champaign and laughters. The mixture of happiness.  
\- I love you my husband, Isco said and continued kissing James.  
\- I love you too my husband. But it's time for the bouquet, James stood up from Isco's lap.  
\- Alright everyone, the music stopped, gather here. Only the unmarried please. Jump when I say three, ok?  
\- Ok.  
\- One, two, three...  
The bouquet landed on Iker's hands.  
\- Wow, how did you get it? You weren't even close! Are you a goalkeeper?, Isco teased him.  
\- The last time I checked my I.D. I was, Iker laughed.  
\- This means, we have another wedding soon. How soon is the theme, James said and smiled craftily.  
\- Maybe I can give an answer, Cristiano said and Iker turned around immediately.  
\- Oh my God!!!, Cristiano was on his knees and he was holding a tiny open box with a silver ring inside.  
\- The fate spoke. Iker Casillas Fernández, will you make me the extraordinary honour and marry me?  
\- Yes, Iker said tears rolling his eyes. Cristiano stood up, placed the ring at Iker's ring finger and kissed him.  
\- Together forever?, Cristiano asked.  
\- Together forever, Iker replied and kissed Cristiano again.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end!! At this point I want to thank all of you who read my story and especially people who support me with encouraging comments and kudos. This was my very first time I wrote something in general out of school and your recognise to my work made me feel very happy!! I am grateful to all my readers! :-)   
> I am going to write more fics for sure. I've already started a Jamisco fic and when I find the time to finish it, I will publish it. Thank you :-)   
> XD

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!! I am so curious!!! Tell me what you liked or you didn't, what do you expect about the next chapters and whatever else you want. I'll try to update three times a week.


End file.
